The present invention relates to a core blowing machine, and more specifically to improvements introduced in the devices related to the core collecting trays, after the cores are formed by the machine, in order that such cores are correctly positioned, with respect both to the specific positioning of each of the cores and the relative positioning therebetween and, consequently, that they leave the blowing machine in the correct position for assembly therebetween.
It is a well known fact that all core blowing machines consist of a core box divided into two parts which may be coupled horizontally or vertically. Superposition of the two parts of the core box defines hollows which produce the cores themselves when filled with agglomerating sand. The sand is introduced into the core box by the dragging effect of air under pressure, such sand being located in the so-called blowing cartridge which is superposed and coupled to the core box, such that the release of air under pressure leads the sand from the cartridge to the interior of the box.
Therefore, once the sand has passed from the cartridge into the core box and the hollows defined therein have been filled, the cartridge is withdrawn and the so-called gassing plate is then coupled to the box, a catalyst gas being injected through such plate causing the agglomerating resin to polymerize quickly and, consequently, the cores to harden.
Once the cores have hardened, the box is opened and ejectors, which are generally mechanical, extract the cores from the part of the box they are located in, and place them in containers provided for such purpose.
After this stage the cores may be handled manually or using automatic handlers to transport and place them in a suitable position, and in the necessary order, so that they may be assembled and be firmly fixed to each other to form the block through any of the previously mentioned means or systems, such as through casting, sand blowing, metal banding, threaded braces, etc.
In short, cores produced in any blowing machine are merely placed in containers, in any position or order, it therefore being necessary before reaching the base for assembly and formation of the block to submit such cores to manifold manual or automatic movements or operations, so as to place them in a vertical position leaning on their bases, and to duly insert them and, finally, to convey them to another area of the installation where a suitable machine will duly join or assemble the cores to form the block, either through casting, metal banding, threaded braces, sandramming or any other means.
These operations which have to performed between the stage when the cores themselves are deposited by the blowing machine, and when such cores are duly interrelated in order that they may be fixed to form the definitive block, obviously imply manifold manual operations and, if such operations are performed automatically, the use of machines and handlers which render the installation increasingly complex and costly is necessary.